1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a saddle-type vehicle equipped with an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-type vehicle equipped with an airbag apparatus is known wherein the airbag apparatus is positioned on the front side of a rider seat on which a rider or riders are to be seated. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3685872 (FIG. 3).
In FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent No. 3685872, a fuel tank 4 (the same reference symbols as those in the document are used here) is disposed at a front portion of a body frame 1 with a seat 5 being provided at a rear portion of the body frame 1 and an airbag module M is disposed at a position which is between the fuel tank 4 and the seat 5 (hereinafter referred to as “rider seat”) which is proximate to the upper surface of the body frame 1. The airbag module M is mounted to the body frame 1 through a mounting stay 10 and a mounting piece 11.
In Japanese Patent No. 3685872, at the time of mounting to the body frame 1 the rider seat whose front end portion is upwardly inclined toward the front side of the vehicle, an independent support member may be additionally provided for supporting the front end portion of the rider seat. In such a case, it is necessary to provide the body frame with the support member for supporting the front end portion of the rider seat, leading to an increase in the number of component parts.